Faltering
by Elie.N.P
Summary: His eyes shot open. This shriek definitely didn't belong to Jarvis, but to someone more, much more, important. Bad timing. Pepper/Tony
1. Chapter 1

**Set during Iron Man 2, slightly AU, and characters may be OOC. If you like Pepper and Tony together I hope you'll enjoy this story!**

**Reviews always bring a smile to the author's lips ^_- **

**Elie**

* * *

**Faltering**

Pain suddenly shot through his chest, forcing him to lean on the nearest wall... or falling on the floor. Where the hell had gone the wall? There should have been one there... before he'd taken it out on it.

"Fuck," he squeaked. Wait a minute... No. Tony Stark hadn't just squeaked, he couldn't, he... he had squeaked as sure as he was an ass, and tears were flooding his cheeks, the streaks expressing what he didn't allow himself to. His pain. His fright, not to die, but to do so alone, without her by his side.

He squeezed his eyes shut. He shouldn't be thinking that way. He had no right to want her by his side. He had no right to make her live such an experience, to lose someone dear to your heart. Because he was important to her, wasn't he? In a way or another he knew he was, even being a mere friend satisfied him. As long as he had a little place in her heart, he'd be pleased.

Yet, he wasn't.

He wanted more, far more than just a little place, he wanted it all and whole. He craved for her heart, soul and body. He wished she could be his. Yes, he wished, dreamed, and could only cry in frustration for it would obviously never happen.

He turned on his side, curling up with his arms across his chest, across the damned item which was proof of him dying. He was dying, he'd be dead soon... He was giving up too, on his life, on his dream – her, on the people who believed in him – there might be some of them somewhere.

He was also giving up on Iron man. Or had Iron man given up on him? On this lame man clutching his chest, crying like a little kid? No, he wasn't crying like a child, for a child would dare be true to themselves. He, on the contrary, wasn't brave enough to do so. The tears were there on their own, not thanks to his honesty.

He was a coward.

Gritting his teeth he tried to get up. Tony Stark wasn't a coward.

Freeing his chest first, he put his hands on the floor. He'd stand progressively. He bent his knees, switching his weight from his arms to his legs, taking a deep breath, another one, now was the time to raise his head, time to see... and to throw up all over the floor.

"Great," he snickered from now on drenched in sweat and something else he wouldn't name.

Drenched, shivering, suffering. Should he tell Jarvis to get the bin and put him inside? He was no more than rubbish. "Jarvis?"

No response. Had he disconnected it before taking it out? He couldn't remember, but he doubted than even he, a great fool, would have done such a stupid thing. He never disconnected Jarvis, his life insurance somehow.

"Jarvis?" he tried again.

As the name left his mouth he suddenly realised what was wrong. His lips were moving, but no noise was made. Jarvis couldn't answer a request he didn't hear. And he couldn't hear something which wasn't voiced.

Tony's eyes widened a little. Had his vocal chords been damaged? When? And how? He frowned. He was dying of a heart disease, nothing related to the rest of his organism. Of course his whole being would suffer from its core being attacked, but that wasn't quite enough to explain this sudden new symptom.

A shock might be the cause of such a silent Tony Stark. 'Pepper would be delighted,' he bitterly thought.

Time was the healer of many things. Tony hoped it'd do something about his voice, quickly, because he had no wish to fall back into the liquid now recovering the floor. He'd keep himself up until he found back his voice, successfully holding himself away from the tangible expression of his decline.

"Jarvis," the word left his mouth, still no noise reached his ears. "Jarvis," he stubbornly repeated, feeling his strength dangerously diminishing.

Tony Stark had always liked things to go fast, however, for once, things were going far too quickly for his liking.

"Jarvis... Jarvis... Jarvis..." What the hell! Didn't the damned thing have ultra-sensitive captors? Yes, it did indeed, but they weren't so efficient as to catch up silent pleas. He'd have to work on that. Of course, he'd see to that later, to this problem and to many others because he'd not let his life end in a puddle of some disgusting liquid, even if said-thing had been coming from him.

"Jarvis... Jarvis..."

Eyes shut, teeth clenched, he wouldn't stop believing in himself, not now. Tony Stark was an infamous proud, over-confident and pedantic man. He'd not allow his reputation to fail him. He'd not allow himself to give up to death, nor to anything else.

"Jarvis... Jarvis... Fuck off..."

Tony Stark could falter sometimes – presently obviously – but never ever would he definitely give up on his life. As for Iron Man, who would save the world if he wasn't there any more? Robin Hood? Green Brain? Without him they wouldn't make it – his life being on the edge he could brag more than usual, couldn't he? A smirk painfully stretched up his lips. It was good to still be able to have foolish thoughts, even in such a pitiful condition.

"Jarvis..." His eyes widened. A sound! He was certain a sound had just reached his ears, finally! "Jarvis!... Jarvis!..."

He tried harder. How could he have even imagined himself dead? He was too young to die, too handsome and clever! He'd find a way to survive. He'd certainly missed something. There had to be a way. Wait, no, he wouldn't survive, he'd live!

"Jarvis!"

"Tony!"

His eyes shot open. This shriek definitely didn't belong to Jarvis.

"Tony! Oh my gosh! What's happening?"

He winced, fearing she might have gotten everything wrong. It might have been preferable – for once - but the substance surrounding him wasn't due to any alcohol he'd have lost himself in. Tony Stark wasn't drunk, only fighting death.

"Jarvis!" Pepper called.

Tony's blood turned to ice when no response was heard. So he'd really been stupid enough to disconnect his life insurance. He clenched his jaw. He remembered now, he'd disconnected Jarvis in order to give him a more powerful power supply, said-thing which he'd never been able to reach thanks to his rotten heart.

"Tony? Tony don't you dare leave me." He'd have loved to tell her he wasn't going anywhere but he both doubted that she'd appreciate the joke and that the words would even leave his mouth, the sentence was far too long. "I'm calling an ambulance. It's all right. It'll be all right."

He knew the words were meant to reassure him as much as to reassure herself. Appreciating the effort she was making not to give in to panic, he flashed her a small smile. Then regretted such foolishness, now wasn't the time to lose his concentration! Too focused on her pale face, not enough on the way his muscles were uncontrollably shaking, he could only curse himself for his lack of attention as he started falling forwards.

'Here I go vile liquid.' He squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath.

"Tony!" Two arms abruptly snaked around him.

Tony wasn't drunk, the thought struck Pepper hard as she gathered the strength to take him away from the brownish puddle. Had he given in to his old demons, Tony'd have never stayed around the horrid thing. He'd have, at least, staggered from clean spot to clean spot until she came to order him to the bathroom.

But if he wasn't drunk, what was he?

The ambulance would soon be there, hopefully.

Tony nodded at her words. So she had voiced them aloud, she hadn't paid attention busy as she was to get him to lean on a wall – she was certain there'd been more of them last time she'd been in his den. When she finally found one, she successfully had him leant against it for several seconds before he started falling forwards again, unable to hold himself up.

She didn't hesitate to cradle him to her chest. She wanted him to be comfortable, as much as he could be in such a situation. Tony was trembling in her arms, his sweat crossing his clothes to drench hers as well. Pepper couldn't care less.

"Tony? Tony, I'm here. I won't leave. I'm here."

In spite of her sobs, determination was clear in her voice. She wasn't talking about this very moment only, but about whatever had been plaguing him. Whatever the thing was, as dangerous, as horrid as it might be, she'd stubbornly stay by his side.

"You're not going to get rid of me so easily."

As if to answer, Tony suddenly grabbed her arms. The strength he had left wasn't enough to let him speak, yet it wasn't small enough to have him lose his will to fight. Beside, if she was by his side, willingly with him, death could go back to whatever dark hole it'd been coming from! He wouldn't give a shit about it. He wouldn't follow it! How could he have even thought about giving up? It still amazed him. How could he have been so weak as to stop having faith in her?

Though closer to death than ever, he refused to think fate had decided it was his time. Even the enormous red alien with hundreds – all right perhaps not so numerous – tendrils he'd fought last week hadn't been able to put an end to his infamous life of a show-off.

Tony had to keep faith in himself, and, above all, in Pepper. That he'd failed her didn't mean she'd fail him.

He knew she wouldn't. The frantic rhythm of her heart was telling him the same story.

"Pepper," he hoarsely croaked.

Her embrace tightened around him. "Yes Tony?"

"Pepper," he repeated, loving the sweet melody her name was to his ears.

That was it, the moment to make a choice. The terrible and selfish choice about her place in his life. He could still push her away, using his last strengths to lie, to put back a strong face on. Or else...

"Pepper."

"Tony," her sobs were still present.

Or else he could finally ask for her to help him.

"Please," she tensed against him, surprised by the unusual tone, "please, don't let me die now."

She had just the time to catch the fierce glimpse in his eyes before he lost all consciousness. She clutched him to her breast.

Tony Stark had just entrusted her with his life.

She swore she wouldn't fail him.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**AN: Finally there will be more than one chapter. Hope you will enjoy what comes next =)  
**

**ElieN.P.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Part 2, I hope some of you won't regret to have asked me to continue ;p **

**There is still a risk of OOCness. You can say this takes place during the second film, through it's not canon for that all.  
**

**Enjoy your reading! And, remember, reviews always encourage the author =)**

**ElieNP**

* * *

She wouldn't fail him. That was one thing to say it, another to actually do it.

With Jarvis out-of-order, what a good timing really, the ambulance was their sole hope, but would they be able to do something?

What if his condition was related to the arc? Then, mere doctors wouldn't have the knowledge to help him.

Her hands started to shake as much as his body. What could she do? She glanced at her cellphone. Who could help them?

They'd been contacted by many powerful organisations, certainly one of them could be useful, yet would they agree to help?

Pepper gritted her teeth, doubting they'd do it with nothing in return. Whatever would be on the other end of the line, they'd have conditions. Conditions to save a life! Conditions Tony was in no state to consider – to refuse most likely, as he always did.

But he'd asked her not to let him leave, hadn't he? He wouldn't reproach her the way of doing it, as long as the result was satisfying.

Her eyes fell on the unconscious man in her arms.

He'd be angry, growl and protest, yet nothing of that would be directed at her. She knew Tony hadn't lightly entrusted her with his life, she could do anything she deemed necessary, even sell the company.

She'd certainly do so if the person able to save him asked her to. She'd do so without regret, because she knew, once back on his feet, Tony would fight to take it back.

The challenge could even help his recover faster.

Determination took control of her body. Her fingers firmly closed around her cellphone. She had to be careful, not calling anybody but a person she knew Tony wouldn't hate – too much – to be in debt with, or, on the contrary, someone he'd love to bring down again. If she chose the latter, she had to be even more careful not to pick up someone clever enough to guess what would happen.

Pepper had to tread really warily this time.

"What a mess," she sighed.

No name seemed to rouse enough trust in her for her finger to press the button. She made them scroll faster. There had to be somebody. Rhodey was out of the question, as far as she knew, both men were still crossed with each other, and she didn't want to make things worse. Between his friend and his country, she wouldn't force him to choose. The best would be to find an organisation not too much related – loyal – to the government. An organisation which wouldn't transform Tony into a political weapon.

She furrowed her brows. Such a person, group, alien even – at that point she really didn't care any more – had to exist, and to be in her list.

_Agent Coulson._ She stopped. For who had the man said he worked already? Neither the FBI nor the CIA if she remembered well, then... She was hesitating. What was the name, something with several letters, something which began with... To hell the name, that wasn't what mattered the most. Was the organisation related to the government? It had to be a little, but she had no memory about it totally depending on it. Could it be their solution? Could this group have the necessary knowledge, means, to help them?

'If you don't try you won't know,' she thought, yet didn't do anything. Was that something they'd be able to face? Wouldn't their conditions be too heavy?

'If you don't try you won't know.' She squeezed her eyes shut. She had to make a choice, quickly if possible.

But what if... "Tony!" she cried when hearing his moan of pain. There was no time left. Tony's life was at stake.

"Mr. Coulson?"

* * *

Unknown place. Unknown people.

Pepper couldn't care less about her surroundings. As long as the technology there and the supposed-specialists were efficient enough to allow Tony to be saved, then, definitely, she wouldn't care about anything else.

Coulson had been told her they'd be quick. He'd been more than right, coming before the ambulance could drive in the street. The man had made her tell everything she knew to somebody who, to her great relief, hadn't looked startled nor lost because of her clumsy explanations.

Now than she thought about it, they'd certainly been keeping tabs on Tony for a while to react in such an easy way. They seemed to be more aware of his condition than she'd been until she found him half-dead.

"Coffee?"

She didn't raise her eyes from the floor. Nevertheless, she accepted the hot drink Coulson was offering her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome. Jarvis has been connected back, it seems Mr Stark was supposed to give it another power supply."

Pepper nodded, at least Jarvis' failure wasn't the result of some sabotage.

"Don't worry, the best specialists are with him."

She turned the cup in her hands. Best, which level was supposed to be corresponding to that? She restrained herself from making any comment.

Tony Stark was a genius, could the best of people still be a match for him? She was doubting there'd been someone of Tony's level in her list. But where else could she have turned herself to?

"The technology Mr Stark relies on is one the finest admittedly. We won't heal him. We don't have the knowledge necessary to do so. Mr Stark will have to find a solution by himself, however I promise we'll give him the time he needs to succeed. All the time he needs, be it one month up to several years."

Pepper still didn't turn away from the ground, though her clenched fingers around the cup told him she'd been paying attention to each of his words.

"Why?" her voice was hoarse. She drank a bit of the hot liquid and winced. It didn't taste how she was used to liking it. Tony, as much as he could be a handful, would always prepare her coffee to perfectly suit her taste.

But the drink hadn't been handed to her by him, for he was trapped away from her, in a room she had no right to enter. He was fighting for his life without her by his side.

She let out a shaky breath. As foolish as it was, she should have insisted to stay with him. How could she be certain they weren't killing him inside that blind prison?

"There is no particular reason," Coulson's answer jerked her out of her thoughts. "Mr Stark can help us in a way which, I think, doesn't go against his... let's say habits. We're independent from all government and only try to protect his world the best we can."

Pepper was finally looking at him. "So you want Tony to fight with you. That's your price for his life? That he risks it over and over while helping you to save the world?" she stated, more harshly than the man deserved, yet she couldn't keep her temper low after what she'd just understood.

Albeit she'd known there'd be a high price to pay since the beginning, it angered her to face the truth: Tony's life was more in danger now than ever. Without help he'd have died. With help, he'd risk to die as often as those guys would call him.

Coulson didn't seem to be offended by her tone – so ungrateful. He was, on the contrary, rather pleased to find himself dealing with such a calm woman considering who she was daily working with. Though she looked to have quite control over her nerves, he wouldn't let his guard down. The red hair woman was far from being harmless. He doubted she'd remain still if she was given the smallest sign of them hurting her boss.

"Mr Stark is aware of our attentions. I don't think he'll be mad to know we've helped him. I dare say he's been considering working with us for some time now."

A frown marred Pepper's face. She didn't know. It didn't mean this wasn't true though, for it seemed she'd been held away from a lot of things lately.

"We've given Mr Stark elements which only him can make something out of. From the state his workshop is in, I dare say he's already put himself to work."

"He can find a way to save himself, can't he?"

Coulson nodded.

"Then why hasn't he told anyone else about his condition? I mean, except people who keep a tight watch on him, nobody knows," she added with a glare.

"Faith, Mrs Potts, is something we can't control. It looks like the thought of being condemned crossed Mr Stark's mind."

"He's asked me not to let him die," she confessed, eyes back on the now lukewarm drink.

A small smile stretched the man's lips. "I used the past tense, didn't I? Anyway, that's good news. That's proof he's stopped faltering."

She raised an eyebrow at him, inviting him to elaborate.

"Though Mr Stark is what you can call a genius, he is, before all, a man, isn't he? And what does a man fear the most than to face his last moments? Because coming close the very end often means you're going to look back on what you've done, and, above all, on what you haven't done."

"You mean Tony has regrets?"

Coulson shrugged. "I can't assure anything, I'm not in his mind. But I do think Mr Stark faltered, as brief as it was, wondering if he wasn't better off dead."

Shivers ran down Pepper's back.

"You mean he's wanted to die?" She couldn't believe it. Tony would never give up. Both things, the man and abandon, didn't, couldn't, go together. And yet, she'd found him in the middle of his decline hadn't she? Wouldn't he have moved elsewhere if he'd been so determined to go on? Perhaps it'd just been too hard to move his limbs. Plus, when she'd arrived, he'd been trying to stand up, hadn't he? That had to mean something!

"I mean he might have thought about the idea, which doesn't mean he wanted it to become true, nor than he accepted it. After all, Tony Stark seems to be a man who never gives up. Even if he might have had such a difficult desire as is the one to die, I doubt his heart truly felt it for that all."

She allowed her eyes to study his expression. She didn't know him, had never talked to him before, save for a few banalities, then why couldn't she help but think he was sincere? At least did he sound thus.

"We're not white knights, nor good Samaritan Mrs Potts," he said in a surprising serious tone. "We want something in return, we want Mr Stark to work with us, but we won't force it out of him. We know he'll eventually come to us. We only have to be patient. Really," he quickly added before she could cut him off, "I assure you we'll wait for Mr Stark. To force him into a partnership with such goals wouldn't be efficient. Work is better done when people who do it do so willingly."

Pepper inwardly acquiesced. To call the Agent Coulson might not have been a so bad idea finally. Nevertheless, she wouldn't let her guard down, at the risk of being deceived when she'd least expected to be.

Trust wasn't something she gave in easily, much less when the consequences of her behaviour were directly concerning him. When a person wanted to deal with Tony, it usually meant they were disturbed – for who, in their right mind, would willingly want to be business-related to Tony Stark? Even personal business became complicated as soon as he was in the surroundings!

"Trust me," Pepper winced, "at least about one thing," Coulson's smile grew wider on his face, as if he exactly knew what her thoughts were. "We won't do anything, decide of anything, as long as Mr Stark isn't well enough to discuss with us himself."

With no apparent reason, an invisible weight seemed to be suddenly taken off Pepper's shoulders. Albeit they might be dangerous, they were obviously crazier than anything else. To want to deal with, and only with, Tony Stark himself – with no drug to keep him in check and after he'd have endured a life threatening operation – those men weren't caring about their peace of mind, they couldn't be further from it.

Coulson laughed a little. "Looking at you I have the impression to be the strangest person of this world."

"More like the craziest. Don't you know what he is able of?"

"Minutes ago you were afraid we might harm him, and now it looks like you fear he might be dangerous for us," he jokingly pointed out.

Pepper stopped playing with her cold coffee. Had she been so quick in changing her mind? Her eyes met Coulson's amused ones. She, hadn't she?

She sighed.

"It's just," she started, the following words losing themselves on their way to her mouth.

Coulson got up from his seat. "I understand. Men like Mr Stark rarely show their weaknesses so unguardedly. When they do, we lose our marks and become overprotective whereas there is nothing to really worry about."

He gently squeezed her shoulder – he was definitely not working for the government.

"Men like him always rise again, no matter how low or hard they've fallen."

She offered him her first smile in hours. She still didn't trust him – he was perfectly aware of that – however it didn't prevent her from appreciating his actual sincerity.

"By the way," she abruptly said, a frown gaining her features again, "what are you?"

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here is the third part (there will be four) of the story. **

**Before you ask, I'm writing it as if it took place in the second movie, what I mean is, I won't explain in details how things will go with Tony's arc or how will evolve his link with the S.H.I.E.L.D. (but if you want any spoilers I could add them at the end to help you). **

**Hope you'll enjoy your reading! And thanks for all your reviews!**

**ElieNP**

* * *

Trapped. He felt trapped, knew he was before he even opened his eyes. Darkness was comforting, more than to discover what was keeping him from moving.

Things were biting his skin, plunged into his flesh as if he was nothing but a piece of meat. He felt liquid flowing through them. Was he being poisoned? Perhaps not, he'd be dead or intensively suffering if it was the case. Or were they planning to kill him progressively? They – who were they by the way? And where was he? The last thing he remembered was collapsing in Pepper's arms, and moving his lips to say something, but what that was quite a mystery, he had absolutely no idea of what he might have told her in his last moments – which hadn't been his last, obviously, because he was still alive, or at least felt as if he was.

He frowned. Had she been able to reach Jarvis? His frown worsened – which might look comical for whoever was on watch beside him. Jarvis had been out-of-order, and Pepper didn't know where the power supplies for it were. She couldn't have switched it back to life. Then how had she done to save him from the mess he'd been drowning in? Perhaps he was dead, then who knew to enter Hell was actually so painless?

He scratched the depths of his mind. Doubting Hell was a painless place, he wondered if he might have said something Pepper could have used to save the day, in spite of his efforts, nothing came to his mind. He'd started working on some solution, but his attempts were far from being usable, it was too early.

Then, what could he...

"Don't let me leave."

What a way to keep his cool. As foolish as he'd been dead, he'd found nothing else to do than to burden Pepper with his life! Confessing he was a hopeless – dying – man, he'd selfishly asked her to take of this small matter as if it were any dumb paperwork.

Really, what a man he'd been!

So Pepper wasn't in the dark any more, Hell was no more an option then. He couldn't be dead. She wouldn't have allowed that to happen for Pepper never failed, whatever was the mission he'd given her.

First mystery solved. Now should he peek at his surroundings?

Taking a deep breath, which resulted in curses about his stupidity because he should have guessed it'd be painful – it was always painful – he finally opened an eye.

Not wanting to rouse any attention from whoever might be watching him, he didn't dare move his head too much and hope to be as discreet as possible – with only one eye it should possible, shouldn't it?

Surely you wouldn't let a dying Tony Stark alone, would you?

Perhaps you would, he started to think as he didn't catch any sign of another human being in the – totally white, from the floor up to the ceiling – room. No need for any human being when almost invisible – for people who weren't spending their life near technology – cameras were put in every corners.

Tony couldn't resist to flash the devices a wide cocky smile, his way of saying them "Hello".

His eyes were both open now, yet he couldn't say his mind was fully awake for that all. Whatever drugs they'd fed him, they were still in his body. Might as well try to discover where he was to get stimulate his whole organism awake.

The room looked like any other average hospital room. With white everywhere, beside, in front of, above, under, even on him, wherever his eyes went, the damned bright colour always met them.

White and thread, many thread which were binding him to noisy devices – his vitals didn't look too bad from what he could catch of the screens. Everything could lead him to think he was in a banal hospital, save the weapons settled against a chair in a corner – the farthest away from his bed and the window. Brought in unconscious, he doubted he'd been a threat for whoever were master in this castle, there was no need for such an equipment.

No need, except if he wasn't where everything tried to make him think he was. His frustration expressed itself with an abrupt move of his legs, revealing a little of his inferior limbs. He squinted his eyes. There was something around his calf, something which...

"Bastards," he muttered. A tracking bracelet. Wherever he'd go, they'd instantaneously know his new location.

More and more, he'd the impression to be in the middle of a chase, which he was the main prey of. What a real – and lucky – man he was really!

Trapped, in weapon sight, marked. This was no hospital but a prison. A cage out of which he'd do his best to go. There was always a way, even when you didn't know who your enemies were. The only matter was to find it before your condition of a prisoner could worsen.

As for Pepper... Nothing could possibly be held against her. There was no way she was treated like him at the moment. Besides, conscious as she'd been, contrary to him, she wouldn't have let anyone lead her to such a lame trap.

Nevertheless, he doubted she'd remain safe if he suddenly took his leave. Wouldn't his captors think he'd go straight to her? She'd be in danger because of him, once again.

He sighed, having a strong feeling of déjà-vu. Everything would depend on his usual selfish self.

To leave and be free, thus dooming her to be chased too.

To stay and play the prey, thus assuring – eventually – her safety.

Tony growled. Would he have been healthy enough to merely raise his arms, he'd have chosen the first option, trusting himself to reach her before them. However, health was far from supporting him right now. He wouldn't allow himself to take any risk, so he'd stay there, as obedient as he used to be.

He hoped Pepper would catch the missing hints and hide herself because, who was he kidding, the obedient façade wouldn't last long on him. He'd already tried – sworn – and it'd done him nothing good.

* * *

They'd moved Tony in a simple room, one she could visit, albeit always accompanied by one of their agents. Pepper didn't like them wandering around him armed. Could they really think he'd attack them after having undergone a five-hours-long surgery?

Coulson had told her everything he could about the organisation he belonged to.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. - Tony would have love to make some comments, no doubt about that – was a non-governmental group which gathered people with all kind of skills in order to make the world – this one at least, the man had emphasised a lot on such a specification – a better place.

A place without too many dangerous people. Of course, to erase them all would be impossible. First, how could you obtain an exhaustive list of their names? Then, from which point did you consider somebody dangerous? Pepper hadn't hesitated to enquire about that, unfortunately Coulson hadn't been taken aback by her remarks. The mischievous glint in her eyes had been sufficient to tell her he was used to undergoing such attacks – most likely meant to destabilise him.

It didn't work, not any more at least. He'd casually answered her they didn't live in the Smurfs world. Dangerous and meant people wouldn't totally disappear, because, more often than not, somebody would see them as such. Could they annihilate the big brother of crying girl because she shouted he was bad? No, of course they couldn't, moreover she didn't expect them to.

The example might seem childish, yet it remained more efficient than a long speech followed by an inevitable boring debate.

Values depended on people. People who were the most powerful weren't always those who had the best ones, and yet again who could deem which ones were to be favoured more than the others. It was ridiculously endless.

"So Tony will put his life on the edge to save this world," she also willingly emphasised on his key-word.

At that point, it was obvious Tony's life would continuously be at stake. Coulson didn't mind the red-hair woman sticking to that, understanding perfectly how hard it was for her. Used to be worried about her boss's whereabouts, she'd, from now on, have to fear they would send him to a place he might not come back alive from. She had the right to hate them.

Mistrust was a feeling the agent Coulson was customary of. It didn't bother him any more, much less when it was justified such as in Mrs Potts's situation.

Pepper sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I feel sorry," that startled him a little. Would she go against them? "for me," she continued, "because I know he'll love the idea of playing the hero."

His eyes widened, was she going to give in that easily? This time, she had him taken aback.

Pepper raised an eyebrow at him, guessing his thoughts without difficulty. "We're talking about Tony Stark. A man who has technology in his chest and who enjoys flying around in an armour he's made himself." She rolled her eyes. "He'll definitely love the idea, as long as you don't ask him to wear another uniform as the one of Iron man, that goes without saying."

"Do you-"

"I'm adamant, Mr Coulson, and regret to be so."

"Your opinion has quite changed since our firsts words."

She wrinkled her nose. "I don't agree. I'm just being lucid, I don't want to state the obvious. Tony is wild. I've never succeeded in taming him, so I assure you you won't either, no offence meant."

"No offence taken," he replied, his eyes having found back their amused glint. Mr Stark was lucky to have such a friend by his side. "They say he'll wake up soon. They haven't dared drug him too much because of a strange mixture they found in his organism."

Pepper frowned of misunderstanding.

"Not knowing what the substance holds, it's wiser not to take any risk for it may not react well with the medicines."

"Dying and poisoning himself," she muttered.

She and Tony would definitely have a talk, in other words he'd have the lecture of his life – until the next one of course.

"Don't be too harsh, as you said, and though it isn't as much of an urgent matter as it's been, he is a dying man," Coulson reminded her seriously.

She froze. Dying. That was right, they hadn't been able to heal him. She opened her mouth to voice her thoughts when a young man cut her off.

"Agent Coulson!... Iron man's... Iron man's room... quickly... please..." he stuttered, out-of-breath.

Pepper instantaneously jerked up from her seat, catching the attention of the other occupants of the cafeteria and earning some glares at the same time.

"What's happening with Tony?" Wouldn't she have been so worried, she'd have cursed her sudden unnatural high-pitched voice.

"Iron man," Pepper frowned, Coulson coughed, "I mean Mr Stark," the young man repaired his mistake, "is all right and awake... and putting quite a fight... and... please, they need your help."

Pepper didn't wait for the end of his sentence to rush towards Tony's room.

"The man is totally..." Coulson smirked as the agent couldn't find the right words to qualify the patient. A fresh recruit such as him hadn't had to deal with particular case yet, this one would be a good opportunity.

* * *

No. They could try whatever they wanted, Tony wouldn't move out of this bed, not as long as he didn't have any evidence of Pepper's safety.

"For the umpteenth time, Mr Stark," one of the nurses exclaimed, " I promise you Mrs Potts is fine."

Tony's eyes widened. What was worth the word of a nurse in a place where tracking devices were put on dying men, and weapons found in their room? His hands clutched the sheets tighter.

"For Heaven's sake!" the nurse cried in frustration.

"What's happening here?"

Tony's head jerked to the door. This voice...

"You never behave, do you?"

He rolled his eyes, already regretting the nurses who had been leaving the room as soon as the newcomer had entered it.

"I should have known you were involved, Captain Fury."

The man flashed him a toothy smirk.

"You're welcome Mr Stark."

"Something wrong with your ears?"

"We've just save your life," Fury elaborated. "You were dying when my men came to rescue you."

Tony crossed his arms, or would have if they hadn't been so painful. "How come you knew I was in such a... predicament?"

"Mrs Potts called us."

"Oh, of course Pepper... did what?" he coughed, the shock had been too strong.

"She called the Agent Coulson, clever of her, because I doubted mere doctors would have known what to do with the mess your chest was."

Tony growled. True, Pepper was clever. True, his chest might have been a heck of a mess. And, again, true, doctors of a normal hospital would have deemed him a lost cause.

"Where is she?"

The question, more a barking than anything else, sparked amusement in Fury's eyes. As rotten, literally, that was his chest, the man still had a heart.

"She is fine."

"Man, I didn't know!" Tony mimicked the nurse's high-pitched tone. "And I suppose I have to get my ass up for the medics to do their job?"

Fury's smirk only grew wider. "I'd say there is no need, for you seem as healthy as ever, but yes, they want to be certain you're out-of-danger for now."

"Where is Pepper?"

"Stubborn as ever. You're definitely all right." He'd have stopped there but the glare he was now receiving advise him otherwise. "She is here, in the building, most likely in Coulson's company at the cafeteria. And, in view of the tantrum you've thrown, I'm certain somebody has run to fetch them. They should arrive soon."

Relief, which he didn't even tried to hide, washed over Tony's face. Albeit he couldn't say she was safe, he knew where she was, that was sufficient for a start.

He didn't know much about Fury and his organisation, no more than what he'd successfully obtained from their own data, which didn't help him at all about the present matter. To which lengths were they ready to go to make him work with them? Would they dare hurt Pepper? She was a mere civilian, no superpower, no dangerous desire of domination – perhaps him in his bed, but that would rather be one of his dearest desires. They had absolutely nothing against her, nothing except him.

Wouldn't his head have been set on a pillow, he'd have thrown it backwards in frustration. Once again he was the one to put her world upside down, perhaps not to such an extent, still she'd have an armed organisation to her heels because of him.

"We may not be innocent, but we're not the bad ones Mr Stark, we won't use Mrs Potts," Fury spat, offended by the unvoiced though. "We can force you to work with us with your life, never with hers."

"That's nice of you," Tony commented, surprisingly without irony.

If it kept her safe, he had nothing against his own life being used against him.

Fury lightly shook his head before turning serious.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4 The End

**Here is the last part of Faltering. Hope you've enjoyed reading it! =D**

**ElieNP**

* * *

"Have you found something?"

Tony looked back at him. Time to drop the mask. "How long are you giving me?"

"As much as you need, I have-"

"How long is your medicine giving me? I don't care about what time you're ready to wait, I care about how long the injections can keep me from dying."

Behind the mask was a man, Fury made a note to stop forgetting said man was considered a genius purposely using a mask to hide his sharp wits.

"Several months, perhaps more."

Tony rolled his eyes. "If I start something and dye before finishing it it'll be very useful. How long can you assure me I have before dying? If you don't know say so, we'll waste less time."

A bad tempered genius. Hard to forget.

"Two months. After that, they fear the infection may get used to the medicine and assimilate it."

That seemed logical. Two months, with what he had already he might be able to, at least, prolong the delay long enough to find a real solution. There had to be one, one he was certainly brushing without ever catching.

"I do admit you gave them quite a fright. From the ground of your flat to the operating table, they thought several times they'd lost you."

"They? That doesn't include you?" Tony took an offended tone.

"I know you wouldn't give us the pleasure to stop pestering us," Fury chuckled.

"Am I some little princess-like girl?"

Fury turned his head to the door. "They've been waiting for a moment."

"So you do think I am a princess," he snorted while the man got up from his seat. "You could have chosen the king, would have sounded better."

"Be gentle with Mrs Potts," Fury merely said before opening the door.

* * *

Pepper made little protests when the Agent Coulson prevented her from bursting into the room. The nurses had just informed him the Captain had made his entry and he thought the men could use a little private discussion.

They didn't hear any shouts, nor gunshots, that was reassuring, unless one of them had died before they came, unless Tony had gone back to oblivion, unless...

"You can go in," a tall broad man interrupted Pepper's worries. "If you'd allow me, don't be too nice, he's as sharp as ever."

"Captain Fury."

"Agent Coulson. Mrs Potts."

Pepper followed the impressive man until he disappeared from her sight. "He is?"

"Captain Fury is the head of the S.H.I.E.L.D.," Coulson held the door open. "I think it's time you see him."

She nodded, but didn't go right away. Beyond this door laid Tony, a tired Tony, one who had undergone a long life-threatening operation. Though she should worry about his heart condition, she was, at the moment, more afraid for her own heart. She doubted her would support the shock. She glanced at Coulson's smiling face and finally took a step forwards. Even if her heart failed her, she shouldn't worry, the place was full of doctors after all, whatever was their speciality.

Tony could have died mere hours ago, he didn't seem away of this as he laid in the bed, frowning and beating himself to find names worthy enough for the head of the S.H.I.E.L.D. to be called.

"Tony!" she gasped at one of them, terrible really. "You own him your life!"

He merely smirked, lips closed for he feared the words which might leave his mouth right now. It was so relieving to hear her offended tone, to see her reddening cheeks, her muffled hair, her shining eyes, shine produced by tears – no, finally he didn't like that sight, no matter which was their reason to fill her gaze.

"He was in the operating room?" he exclaimed with a horrified tone.

"Tony!"

"Do you think he has any diplomas? If one exists for men looking like beasts, then yes he sure has it."

"Tony!"

"Else I don't see-"

She slapped him. She couldn't think about another way to make him shut up – to say it aloud wouldn't help, she'd learnt by experience. How could he still go on with the stupid act when he'd been so close to death?

Tony raised his head to hold her gaze. What she saw in his eyes, she wished she hadn't. She was right, the specialists would have their hands full with her if Tony kept on looking at her with such an obvious fright.

"Else I don't see which medical skills he could have," he finished his sentence in a murmur.

At that very moment, Tony Stark, albeit being a grown-up adult, looked like a terrified child. No matter how used he was to put on a mask, he was unable to keep a straight face in her presence, not when she seemed to have been as terrified as he'd been, still was.

He wasn't all bravado, he had almost died, he had almost losing everything he owned, though only a tiny part of it truly mattered. And she, Virginia Potts, belonged to this tiny part.

"I'm going to warm the specialists you'll meet them soon," Coulson whispered before discreetly leaving.

He believed they, too, could use some privacy.

If they remarked his departure, they showed nothing of it.

The moment had everything to be romantic. Two people alone in a room, one having just defying death, the other having never left their side, their eyes intensively focused on each other. Nothing else but them existed at the moment.

Pepper slowly walked to his bed, she sat on the side, careful not to touch any of the thread which were still attached to him. Tony didn't miss any of her moves. When she touched the sheets, he did his best to straighten himself a little without wincing too much. He didn't want her to worry when it was certainly not necessary.

He regretted not remembering better the feeling to be held in her arms. She was so close now, if only he could get a little more away from the pillows, he'd be able to lean against her. As tempting as was the idea, he knew his strength wasn't high enough to allow him to control his moves. Instead of leaning against her, he risked to fall off the bed.

Pepper delicately brushed a lock aside, then her fingers continued their way to the side of his head, brushing through his hair, to the back of neck, always with the same delicacy. Their eyes never turned away. Her other hand raised to his chest where the treacherous device lied in. Aware of it or not, they were progressively leaning towards each other, noses almost touching, he could smell her perfume, feel her breath on his face – intoxicating. A bit more, a tiny bit more and they would be...

"You have something on your cheek."

Pepper blinked.

"It looks like chocolate."

Her eyes widened.

"Do I try to wipe it off?"

It'd have been their romantic moment, if Tony Stark hadn't been Tony Stark.

"Pawns off," she growled. Could he be more stupid? Could he be that stupid so as not to read the mood?

"It'll be faster."

She glared at him, he flashed her a bright smile. False. Again he was wearing a mask, that could only mean one thing.

"What are you afraid of Tony?" her voice was barely above a murmur.

She started caressing his cheek. "Why do you keep holding me away?"

He finally averted his eyes. She gently, yet firmly, cupped his face between her hands to make him look back at her.

"I'm tired of waiting, guessing, not knowing. I want to help you. I want to be there for you, but how can I do it when you don't tell me anything?"

Tony tried to get away from her hold. She merely tightened it.

"You can't keep me away forever, nor can you avoid this matter forever. Tony, do I mean so little to you?"

Nasty blow. He tensed. How could she say she meant nothing to him when... when she didn't know anything about his feelings. He sighed. Of course she'd react thus. No word no acknowledgement. Logical.

Pepper wouldn't take any more steps, it was his turn to take the lead. Which way did he want them to go? Together, it was obvious for she had no intention of leaving him alone, and she knew he wouldn't be able to send her that far away, he'd soon become lost without her. Nevertheless, there were several ways to be together, as employer and employee, as friends or as...

"You still have that streak of chocolate on your face."

She was going to kill him herself. "Tony!" she cried. He smirked. That was how it'd always been between them.

"There is nothing funny," she berated him.

His features abruptly turned serious. She was right. That was how things used to be, before. That was how he liked them to be – not really in fact. Would he take the risk to change that?

"You've almost died." Great Tony, great, the tears were backs in her eyes. No need for the arc to destroy his heart, his shame would be better, faster and much, much more painful to kill him.

"I-"

"Are you planning to lie? Or to avoid telling the truth? Because in that case I prefer you stay silent," her voice held a sharp edge.

As courageous and patient as Virginia Potts was, right now her exhaustion was so high that she could confidently tell she wouldn't last long at this little game.

"I-"

"Tony," she glared at him. She knew him all too well to think he'd straight for the truth after the first threats.

He lowered his eyes in shame. There was no one in this world who could read through his act, who knew his habits, who would – almost – always predict his future moves, no one but her, Pepper Potts, who, in spite of the way he made her life something close to hell, seemed still willing to remain by his side.

"And to say I am supposed to be the foolishest," he shakily breathed.

"You are," she acquiesced with a tiny smile. "Because I'm not up to your level yet."

He sighed. "I don't want to say what I want to say."

She mimicked him. "And I don't want to hear that you don't want to say what you want to say, because I truly want to know what you want to say."

He raised an eyebrow, so did she. He held out his hand, she took it immediately, clutching it between both of hers.

"But if I am honest you will-"

She slightly dug her nails in his skin, frowning. "Tony."

"But-"

"Tony."

"I know-"

"Tony."

Fortunately, she hadn't been bruising his hand more and more, as it was usually happening when your frustration grew.

Her tone was adamant. She wouldn't have anything but the truth, no matter how hard it was for him to tell it. She wouldn't back away from this challenge, the mask, for once, would totally crumble.

"Tony," she repeated a bit, dared he say it, tenderly. "I want to know. I need to know."

So she could also do the tearful dog eyes.

He was done for. He swapped the way their fingers were entwined, embracing her hands in the protection of his, then mentioned for her to come closer. Their noses were, once again, almost brushing.

"I'll tell you the truth, but I want you to promise one thing."

His tone matched his eyes and features. No playfulness. No intention to hide. No mask. Tony Stark was finally determined to truly confide in her.

"Tony I-"

"One thing," he cut her off firmly.

Pepper nodded.

"I want you to," he deeply inhaled, "I don't want you to take any immediate decision. I want you to take all the time you need to think about it, about what I'm going to say. I want you to promise me your choice will be a thorough one."

"I promise," she whispered.

"Pepper," he leant in, "what I really want to tell you," his lips brushed her cheek, "what I want you to think about, to consider," he buried his nose in her neck, "Pepper?"

Her eyes fluttered open, when had she closed them?

"Yes," she murmured.

He moved to meet her gaze. She needed to see he was serious. His words would be no joke, no mistake, no result of the drugs in his organism.

His words would be the naked truth. True to their core. No hidden meanings. It was terrifying.

"I want you to be with me, to stay by my side, not for Iron Man, not for Tony Stark or his stupid company, I want you to stay by Tony's side, and only his."

Silence. Tears. Lips tenderly dancing together. An embrace. Eyes fluttering open. Smiles gracing relieved faces. No mask, only the naked truth.

"You haven't thought at all. And there is still chocolate on your face."

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, shut up Tony!"

**The End**


End file.
